1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to systems and methods for executing an application on a mobile device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile devices including mobile phones (Cellular, Voice over Internet Protocol), personal digital assistants, and mobile email devices, smart phones, and mobile internet devices are commonly used throughout the throughout the world as communication devices. Mobile device users are more frequently using mobile devices for more complex applications, such as internet banking and social networking.
There are currently a myriad of mobile device platforms or operating systems, some of which include Java 2 Micro Edition (J2ME), Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless (BREW), Windows Mobile, Palm Operating System r Symbian Operating System, Wireless Internet Platform for Interoperability (WIPI), and the BlackBerry Operating System. Each operating system has different requirements for application software, therefore application developers are forced to write several different iterations of one application in order to satisfy the market place. Additionally the processing power and memory of most mobile devices is comparatively weak in terms of the requirements for compiling advanced mobile applications. Currently if an application needs to be installed on a mobile device, the processing power of the mobile device must be consumed in order to compile the application, resulting in a slow loading and slow performance. Furthermore, if an application needs updating, the entire application will need to be reinstalled and compiled, adding more time and complexity to the application.